1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water cannon apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water cannon apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selective discharge of fluid flow through a remote glove mounted in fluid communication with a water storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water cannon and water gun apparatus is utilized in the prior art for amusement and entertainment of individuals. Such apparatus is typically of a unitary construction, and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,641 to Chin-Fu. The gun member of the Chin-Fu patent includes a trigger member operative through an electrical motor to pressurize fluid flow therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,674 to Jones, et al. sets forth a pistol utilizing a remote fluid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,460 to Paranay, et al. sets forth a water gun utilizing a collapsible water chamber mounted coaxially aligned with and rearwardly of the gun member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,681 to Dean, et al. sets forth a fluid action toy for discharge of fluid therefrom, wherein a water chamber is mounted to a top surface of a glove member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water cannon apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in providing a remotely positioned fluid storage tank of ample configuration for torso support to provide prolonged use and enjoyment of the apparatus.